Unplanned pregnancy
by Banana Flake
Summary: Maki is on the prowl in Santalune forest searching for a meddlesome Cottonee with her beloved Espeon close by her side, when she runs-err, more slams into a situation unlike any other. [Pok'emon universe, Love Live! characters.]


She awoke that cool summer morning with only one thing on her mind.

It was almost the end of the month and with each day that passed by, her frustration grew.

It was almost unbearable, really.  
>Her pent up frustration was bottled tight within her body which put immense strain on her shoulders and back.<p>

After each hard day of trudging through the forest, all she gained was taut muscles and sore feet.  
>She was tired of being sweaty and having her hair in complete disarray.<br>A little too over flicking off the filth coating her clothes or vacuuming up the dirt she'd walk into her house.  
>Blasting her favorite music, smothering her face into her pillow to muffle screams of the pent up disappointment in her resulting efforts.<p>

She suffered through harsh sunburn, itchy bug bites and bruises. Even the shrubs and bushes around the forest would scratch her exposed legs as she sprinted after the fleeing target.  
>Cuts that stung in the shower when she rinsed her aching body of the sweat and grime of her days work.<p>

Eventually she would retire her agony-ridden body to her large, plush bed after her steamy shower.  
>Clean, white sheets that deflated like a cloud when she applied her weight to them generously.<br>The cool feeling of her bed covers refreshed her senses, her shower-hot body settled against the contrasting blankets marvelously.

But, of course, today was the day she wasn't going to let her target vanish from her sight.  
>Today, on this sunny cloudless summer day she was going to return a victor.<br>Striding back towards her living quarters with two instead of one at her side.

She headed down the forest path, venturing further into the heart of the woods where she last saw that meddlesome creature taunting her with its puffy white body.

Her hand raised up to her face as she scratched a tweaking itch from her nose, she caught the sight of a pale purple creature strolling casually beside her.  
>She glanced downwards to the being on her right, its build being similar to a cats structure.<br>Its ears large, its eyes dark, a ruby gem present upon its forehead and a more interesting trait would be its forked tail that swished contently behind it.  
>The animal that joined her on her journey was her most trusted companion, Espeon.<p>

Her fingers found her crimson tresses and she began twirling them around her index finger from childhood habit.  
>Whenever she was nervous or faced with a challenge, her hands shot up to her neck to fiddle with a lock or two.<p>

She looked back to where they were headed and when she heard a bush further down the path rustle she stopped moving completely.  
>Her pose wasn't the most comfortable, but it was going to do.<p>

Her eyes were wide as her pupils reverting into specs, giving her a look of someone mentally disturbed.  
>The gaze she gave the occupied bush could have caught fire- it was evident she wasn't screwing about when it came to her month long objective.<p>

The frozen redhead had ceased breathing since the nearby shrubbery shook, if anyone were to pass the situation, they'd think she was physically petrified of what lurked inside the forest.  
>But then again, a passerby would scare the creature Maki was going all-out for and then they would be hunted as a trophy to mount on her wall at home as proof she did do something productive with her summer.<p>

Espeon had also stopped swishing its Y shaped tail merrily as the two of them stood in wait for the next move.  
>This could just be a false alarm, but was she willing to risk it?<br>Hell no.

As seconds ticked by on their stake-out for further action in the nearby shrub, she could feel her bodys demand for oxygen squeeze around her lungs.  
>The organs that controlled her breathing within her chest ordered for release of the old air that no longer satisfied her bodys' needs.<p>

She thought about sighing a portion of her stale inhale out to diminish her chest of the excessive stress, but she knew the inhabitant of the bush was within ear-shot.  
>Without trusting the odds and despite the immense pressure inside her chest, she stubbornly denied her respiratory system relief.<br>The creature being so close she could _taste it. _

The small cotton-fluff animal drifted further out, away from the safety of the nearby growth of the forest.  
>Waddling directly into the line of sight of the frozen pair 2 meters away.<p>

Maki felt her face swell hot. Pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to numb the urge of gasping for fresh air, she kept wide-eyed and preying.

It wasn't until her body released her breath against her conscious will did the target jump, squealing in its surprise, then bolt from her peripheral vision.  
>Espeon hot on the targets tail, the tall grass parting behind the purple creature.<p>

Only seconds later had she no clue where the two critters headed off to.  
>Her throat was tight and dry, each generous breath she pulled in ragged.<p>

The redheaded trainer stepped off the designated forest-path on two wobbly legs, her arms swung lifelessly in the air as her left hand touched her throat in shock.  
>Fingertips weakly kneading her windpipe as an attempt to examine the area as she tried to determine what was wrong.<p>

Her voice croaked as she tried her best to call for her Espeon as her gaze clouded over and she lost balance which resulted with her collapsing in a small clearing deep in the forest.  
>She fell to her knees and, instead of a harsh scrape against her skin, cool lush grass greeted her kneecaps.<p>

On her hands and knees she relaxed her back and allowed her head to lull forward towards the ground.  
>Huskily sucking each breath as a feeble attempt to obtain a hold on her life.<br>Her blood soon became oxygen-rich which cleared not only her head, but her vision too. Her heart-rate returned to its regular pattern now that it was no longer under threat.

Once her health managed to return, she rocked off her palms, suddenly interested in her surroundings.  
>Massaging the ache from her hands while her gaze darted all around her.<br>Sweet aroma of honey wafted pleasantly in the warm summer air, thoughts of a nearby honey-tree or beehive filled with cute combee came to mind and she couldn't help but smile.  
>A few stray beams of sunlight peeped through the leaves and forest growth, warming random portions of the soft grass around her.<p>

She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides before stretching out of her slumped position.  
>Here, wherever it was, she found to be rather lovely. Though she was almost certain she was lost and miles from civilization- she couldn't let that bother her right now.<p>

After a few stolen moments of soaking up the new environment, her train of thought came around back to the situation at hand.  
>Shaky, worried thoughts on the safety of her Espeon- her purple companion spooked her brains chemistry into releasing adrenalin.<p>

She swallowed with haste, hurting her throat without a care- before she pushed off the soft forest-floor with determination.  
>Now running with unsteady balance towards a large oak in the distance, knee-high shrubs viciously clawing her legs as she sped past them.<p>

Nearing the tree, easily identified as an oak- she decides to call out for her Espeon. The sting of her new wounds causing her to wince as she closed her eyes, hand out toward the trunk of the tree.  
>A loud rustle to the right of her startled her, but not enough for her to open her eyes or silence her cry to her friend.<p>

"Espe-"

**SLAM**

Something collided with Maki from the right, the weight of this object slammed into her mercilessly- much like a train would a dumpster left carelessly on its tracks.  
>Too much momentum proving Newtons first law, the law of Inertia.<br>Both the new element to the situation and the redhead herself sent dazedly hurdling to the ground.

Falling on her side, she tumbled into a roll to lessen any damage she could possibly suffer.  
>The part of her body that had been hit by whatever or whoever it was, exploded in a throbbing ache.<br>Feeling as though her bones had twisted themselves inside out, raw agony thumping with each of her heart beats.  
>Shoulder, ribs and brow bone on her right felt as if an anvil was sling-shot into her on directly.<p>

Pressing her palm against the ground, she rolled herself onto her back and clutched her right eye.  
>Hovering her hand over her brow and making small indecisive pats, hissing as she felt the skin boil beneath her fingertips once her body registered the area as harmed, therefore it became inflamed.<br>There was a large thud maybe a meter or so away from her and she assumed the sound to be that of whatever or _whoever_ barged into her hitting the ground.

She could feel the heat from her swollen brow just from lingering her hand over it, she cussed when she noted how badly it'd bruise by tomorrow, if not immediately.  
>Focusing on breathing normally instead of the pain that knifed up her torso whenever she tried to adjust her position on the ground or <em>breathe<em> for that matter, a loud amount of shuffling could be heard nearby.

A groan of anguish woke the redhead from her own thoughts and her eyelids snapped open.

"Wh-wha..." Maki stuttered, failing to identify the thing opposite her.  
>She felt a deep seeded urge to run away, though she felt much like a deer caught in headlights on a busy highway.<p>

The lump of random body parts grumbled and it lifted its torso upright with strength from its slim forearms.  
>"Oww...! What'd you do that for..." The stranger grumbled with distaste, failing to glance at Maki at all.<br>The person seemed to arrange themselves slowly, maybe they were hurt a lot more than the Maki was?  
>Makis heart sank when she thought of the possible injuries the other person may have sustained from their collision, but-hey! Why was she the one that had to feel guilty and apologetic?!<p>

Maki, still hovering her palm over her brow protectively, felt her anger spike and irritation pump hot in her veins.  
>She grit her teeth and armed herself mentally for an argument.<br>"What do you mean 'what'd I do that for'? You're the negligent one that ran into me!" Her violet eyes lit with passion, blood rushing to her muscles making her feel stronger as if ready for a fist-fight. Her pulse quickened, heart-beat pulsating her injured brow.

The unknown person that had been crumpled against the ground only moments prior seemed to be petite in build, _and their voice_...such a voice surely would lodge itself into Makis brain for the rest of her days.  
>High pitched and haughty, unlike anything Maki had ever heard before.<p>

The atmosphere between the pair was dense and fused with a tension unlike any other.  
>It wasn't until the smaller person flicked their head back did their eyes finally meet.<br>A bold crimson bore into Makis endless amethyst, an odd shiver ran across Makis shoulders at the sight.  
>This person was female.<p>

"Excuse me? I don't think you know who you're talking to!" The girl roared in her defense.

It was then Maki noticed how young this girl looked to be, probably around the age of 13 - 14, maybe even younger. Maki felt rather ashamed of herself, arguing with a twelve year old in the middle of the forest when there are more important matters at hand.

At this realization Maki allowed her face to settle back into her typical undisturbed, passive expression as she took this as her cue and stood without making a snarky response to someone so young.  
>Not wanting to appear indecent in front of the smaller girl, she repressed the urge to stretch her sore, locked muscles.<br>After slapping her clothes from the dirt that covered them, she surveyed her surroundings.

Wanting to find Espeon and get the hell away from this stranger.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" The girl shouted up at the redhead, fuming due to being ignored.

Purple gaze dropped reluctantly back down to the only other person in the clearing. The noisy dark-haired stranger remained seated on the lush grass of the forest floor, much like an bird with its wings clipped.  
>Maki cocked her eyebrow and pouted unintentionally, her most unimpressed expression seemed to send the smaller girls anger simmering.<p>

This was a good opportunity for Maki to take in who this mystery person was, or at the least, what she _looked_ like.  
>Petite in build, this girls shiny raven hair was pulled into two high pig-tails, crimson ribbons holding them both in place.<br>On her torso she wore a dark pink loose shirt that fell down her shoulders effortlessly, leaving her pale collarbone and the tops of both her arms and shoulders exposed for all to see. Beneath the crimson top was what could only guessed to be a black singlet underneath, judging by the present medium width straps that held over the girls shoulders.  
>A skirt with what seemed to be two layers of material- the above layer hot pink in colour and the below a soft pastel pink. The skirt covered the tops of her thighs and thigh-high white socks hid the remainder of her legs, leaving only a small portion of her thigh to be seen.<p>

Maki decided to do one more glance-over just in case she failed to pick up on any minimal details- Oh, like the yellow smiley badge pinned to young girls baggy top.  
>There was something peculiar about this girl- perhaps it was the soft, ever-youthful features of her face.<br>The girl had large-ish open eyes with dark lashes, making the raw glow of her ruby irises all the more contrasting with her pleasant, 'cutesy' attributes.

"Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I have more important things to attend to." Maki stated, forcing the sparkle of intrigue from her eyes as she turned to leave the conversation with the other girl.

"W-what? No, I'm not finished with you!" The raven-haired girl yelled at her Makis back as she departed from their tension laden atmosphere.

Maki began to pick up the pace. Although her body throbbed in agony with each of her strides, she wanted to put as much distance in between her and this mystery girl as possible.

"Hey you! Girl with the slanted eyes!" The girls voice called and grew closer, thuds from her feet and her accelerated breathing were evident.  
>A hand locked around Makis wrist easily as she tugged the taller girl out of her brisk walk through the forest.<p>

"I said, I'm talking to you." She whispered lowly as her voice dropped a few pitches, eyes penetrating Makis soul with their very serious sheen.  
>Maki felt worried for her safety. All she wanted to do today was capture that stubborn Cottonee that had been teasing her for the entire duration of the month and now she was having a spats with children.<br>Her resolve shrunk back as her temper found an opening and took it, contorting her face into a scary combination of crinkled nose, arched brows and a tight jaw.

"Look, kid-" Maki began slowly, closing her eyes as she tried to repress the urge of verbally biting this annoying intruders head off.

"Who're you calling 'kid'?!" The raven-haired girl butted in, her inflamed temper evident in her squeaky voice.

"Well, you're obviously younger than me- I mean, you're immature enough to run into me!" Maki hurled back, unsure of this new vibe the girl created between them.

"If anything, you're the kid here!" The petite girl declared, a verbal shove sending Maki into the land of confusion.

Makis eyes glazed over with this disturbing sense that she'd failed something for once. The feeling was heavy and settled within her bones like a substitute for marrow. "...What are you saying?"

"Ah, hello?" The stranger began, squinting at Maki as if trying to distinguish her IQ.  
>"I'm 17, genius!" The younge-err, <em>older<em> girl claimed, as if it were all too obvious.

The redheads jaw dropped, standing flabbergasted at the sudden change in dynamic between the two of them.  
>Feeling as if the world just moved from beneath her.<br>There wasn't a way, there wasn't any way to believe this girl with such childish features could be older than herself by _2-freaking-years_.  
>"<em>What?<em>"

"Yeah, that's right! AND you're in luck. You're looking at the next champion in all of Kalos, Nico-nii~" The smaller girl boasted, a smug grin on her face as she projected her confident front outwardly, stunning Maki.

"Wow..." Maki whispered.

"What?" The prideful girl questioned, an eyebrow cocked towards the redhead quizzically.

"Not only are you immature, you're delusional as well."

"Excuse me? Is _that_ how you speak to your elders?!" The girl with the pig-tails responded, her eyebrows high to her hair-line.

"It is when they barely look my age!"

The two glared at each other hard, clammy hands tightening into balled fists.

"Battle me and we'll find out who's truly superior here!"

"Sounds good, I was only out here to catch a pok'emon, but I'm up for anything."

"C'mon slanted-eyes, defend yourself!" The girl opposite her- Nico, was it?- bent her knees comfortably, readying herself for combat.

Maki could only mirror the opposing person, jaw set and blood pumping through her veins, sending her adrenalin straight to her heart.

After a long moment of the pair simply glaring at each other from across a lush, warm clearing. The smell of honey tickling their noses, sun tanning their skin through the very tops of the trees.  
>It was mid afternoon judging by the orange glow cast through the forest.<br>The setting was rather beautiful, despite the circumstance of the pair being here, battle-prepared.

"Well?" Maki finally groaned, frustrated in the silence and the stationary position they had both solidified into.  
>"Aren't you going to release your first pok'emon?"<p>

"Uhhh, well. Y'see..." Nico began, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. A soft pink hue dusted across the apples of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose in embarrassment, Maki predicted.  
>"I usually only have Umbreon on my person and my other pokemon are stored in the PC so..."<p>

_'Umbreon? What's 'Umbreon'?' _Maki questioned within her thoughts, inwardly expressing her failure to identify the object or being her opponent was referring towards.  
>"So?" The redhead pressed for more information on the matter, completely forgetting the fact that she, herself, hadn't any pok'emon within range to use at this point, either. She also realized how similar this Nico girl and she took on everyday life, keeping one pok'emon, Espeon, with her at all times.<br>This comforted her to know she wasn't alone in that regard, but she was still infuriated with this person.  
>"Why can't you just use Umbreon, then?"<p>

"The thing is, Umbreon and I got side-tracked on the way to Santalune City, eheheh..." The girl continued, leading to some vital piece of information that would make this situation make some shred of sense.

"We came across an Espeon and there's no way in hell I'd pass up a chance to bag one of those!" Nicos eyes twinkled as determination as she recalled the memory of earlier that day, clenching her tiny fist so tight the vain on the back of her hand protruded slightly.

It was then Maki realized just how unprepared she was for this duel, too.  
>And, how long she had been separated from her beloved pok'emon and companion.<br>"That's _my_ Espeon, you idiot!"

"W-what?" The pig-tailed girl stuttered, taking a small step back in her surprise.  
>"That Espeon was <em>yours<em>!?" The girl questioned further, raising her voice.

"Yes!" Maki yelled, the worry for her purple pal slammed into harder than Nico had earlier.  
>Well. Maybe not <em>that<em> hard.  
>"We got separated earlier today due to a stubborn Cottonee fleeing from capture!" She shouted due to nerves.<p>

"Ugh, I have no time for a battle- I've got to find Espeon." Maki informed before wading her way through more shrubs, leaving Nico behind on her maternal mission to find her companion.

"Hey, wait!" The older girl cried after the redheads back once again, this all feeling like deja vu for the pair although they hadn't known each other prior to today.

Maki heard the bushes behind her swish and snap from force of being re-walked through by her new, irritating follower.

"I've got to find Umbreon, too." Nico informed the redhead, worry and what sounded like maturity present in the girls typically high-pitched voice.  
>Maki figured she didn't have a say in whether or not this person would follow her so she just dropped the topic in general.<br>Too concerned about her childhood pet to care if she were stalked the entire night until she found what she was looking for.

The pair, one after the other, braved harsh clawing from rough tree branches and sharp twigs that felt too similar to nails, in Makis opinion.

After stumbling about for maybe an excessive 15 minutes, the two exited the thick forest to a nearby stream of clear water.  
>Maki could only roll her eyes when she noticed Nico kneeling down to cup a handful of the fresh fluid in her hands for a well-earned hydration break.<br>It was absolutely tiring using every muscle in their bodies to push through such impossible terrain and trying to remain without too many scratches.  
>Their skin wouldn't forgive them for a good 5 days after this.<p>

Even though Maki hadn't planned on the stranger from the forest to team up with her, she waited for the raven-haired girl to finish up with her drink before she returned back into the forest.

Maki noted how dark the sky was setting and the realization of time really sank in. She heard these forests could get rather spooky and unpredictable at night time.  
>Swallowing hard before bolting back into the obstacle-ridden woods.<p>

Maki slowed down to a jog, then ceased movement altogether.  
>Glancing across yet another clearing to see two figures together, one being familiar.<p>

She squinted into the more shadowy section of the clearing, her face lighting up as soon as she recognized it as her Espeon.  
>But then her smile dropped, having difficulty understanding what exactly she was watching take place.<p>

Her purple companion was beneath a darker figure of a similar shape.  
>Espeons front legs folded against the grass neatly, back legs holding up its behind as the darker creature mounted Maki's her beloved pok'emon.<br>The darker critter appearing to be of a similar build to her Espeon.  
>She watched as it bumped its hips vigorously into the back of Makis childhood companion. The scruff of the purple pok'emons neck secured inside the maw of the black beast, its evident yellow ring-symbols over its fur glowed with its exertion through its activity and so did the gem on Espeons forehead.<br>Makis mouth parted as she continued to squint in confusion.

It wasn't until Nico caught up to her did the scene before Maki begin to sink in.  
>As the raven-haired girl reached the clearing, running slowing to a jog before a final stop next to the redhead as she glanced to what the taller girls body language was hinting towards.<p>

Her ruby eyes widened as a loud gasp escaped her throat. Clasping a sweaty palm over her mouth, but it was too late.  
>Maki hesitantly glanced at the smaller girl beside her quizzically, her mind going into shock.<br>"Wh-what..." She asked towards the older presence with hollow intent of receiving an answer back.

Makis mental understanding meter went from 0 to 100 and she finally grasped it completely.  
>'E-Espeon i-is...submitting to that pok'emon...? <em>My<em> Espeon is being dominated?!'  
>A loud whistle screeched through her thoughts, it reminded her of a boiling kettle on the stove at her families holiday mansion in Sinnoh.<br>Her face had a very bold red darken her fair complexion as she began to groan without meaning too.

"_Uhhhhhhh_" Her throat croaked loudly, startling the two pok'emon as she trudged closer to the pair, one atop the other.  
>Her sound grew louder as she pointed at the two animals in mating position, though they had ceased their movements of reproduction.<br>"_UHHHH?!_"

Makis fingers bunched up her redlocks in her clammy hands, her back to the only other human present, Nico, as she refused to digest the new information of her Espeon.

"Umbreon..." Nico called, her voice shame heavy. Completely embarrassed at her pok'emons frisky behavior.  
>Despite the act being completely natural, it didn't make it acceptable.<br>Although she found the redhead a pain to talk to, she didn't aspire to enrage the girl any more than she already had today.  
>And now, Nico was certain her Umbreon had successfully impregnated the passive redhead's Espeon.<p>

When the creature- black in colour, removed itself from Makis purple companion and trotted towards the older girl, Makis mind exploded.  
>Feeling hurt, uncomfortable and a tinge of betrayal for some unknown reason.<p>

"..._What." _She couldn't comprehend the turn of events.  
>Maki didn't put any conscious thought towards removing Espeons pok'eball from her belt, or pressing her fingerprint over the button on the front of the capture device.<br>The sphere burst open, sucking in the Espeon on the ground, evaporating the pokemon into a red beam of light that dispersed the creature from reasonable view.  
>A brief moment of silence infected the afternoon yet again and it became evident that Maki started trembling with the immense rage that bubbled up within her.<p>

The older girl behind the redhead broke out in a cold sweat on her forehead, under her arms and on the small of her back.  
>"Umm... H-hey-" Nico started, completely unsure of what to say now.<p>

"You..." The redhead whispered, releasing her hair from her tight fists as she dropped her arms.

"_YOU_." Maki boomed, trudging back towards Nico, pointing her finger directly at the raven-haired stranger.  
>Nico jumped at the volume emitted from the younger girls mouth.<br>When the girl with the pig-tails noticed the taller girls expression did her anxiety on the situation start to multiply rapidly.  
>The petite girl feeling as if she were being held at gun-point.<p>

"This is all _your_ fault!" The usual passive, pretty girl blamed. Her soft looking crimson tresses scattered wherever they wished to fall, her clothes dirtied and she looked ruffled, over all.

Maki's typically uninterested, gorgeous lavender eyes locked into this wide-eyed psychotic look.  
>Nico stepped back, finding it hard to swallow.<br>Her petite hands sweating as her nerves spiked under her juniors crippling gaze.

"You-you..." The redhead shook her head violently, "You're going to fix this!" She spat, scrunching up her face.  
>Never in Makis 15 years of existing had she ever blown up at anyone before.<br>The redheads voice shook as the anger welled tight in her chest, making it hard to breathe.

She leaned forward slightly, her inhales ragged, incomplete pants.  
>"You're going to fix this, I don't care how, but you're going to fix it." She finished, lowering her hand after she was finished with pointing at the older girl.<p>

Her tone stabbing Nico with heavy pressure and extreme guilt.  
>Maki tore her eyes off the other girl to lock the pok'eball back onto her belt securely.<p>

"What d-do you want me t-o do...?" Nico questioned softly, removing Umbreons pok'eball from her skirts hidden pocket.  
>The sphere absorbing her animal before she slipped the device back inside the secret skirt-pouch.<p>

"Ugh, I don't know!" Maki continued to roar, folding her arms tight across her chest as she closed her eyes.  
>Trying to think of a reasonable payment for what that brute of a pok'emon did to her friend...<br>"Jeez, just come to my house tomorrow! 12 o'clock sharp, got it?" She berated.

"S-sure, but uhhm...where is it you live, exactly?" Nico asked within reason.

"On the mountain, of course!" Maki answered, exasperated.  
>Wondering why the raven-haired girl didn't notice the social-status she possessed.<br>The taller girl truly feeling at her wits end with this oaf of a person.

Nico took a moment to take in the taller girls appearance some more.  
>She appeared to be exhausted, both mentally and physically, and looked rather disheveled.<br>"And what house-"

"The biggest one there is up there!"

Maki stomped her foot, spinning on her heel so quickly that Nico was amazed a swift action like that didn't knock the awkward, hot-headed girl off her center of balance.

"Goodbye!" She ended with. Making sure Nico knew that it wasn't, in fact, a 'good' bye.  
>The senior could hear the redhead cuss and rant to herself as she walked further away, directly back onto the forest path which would lead her home after this eventful day.<p>

Gosh, it was getting dark out. The sky was already a dark blue-black and the moon had begun its ascend into the sky to watch upon the night activity of the forest.  
>Nico, remembering the tales and rumors she had overheard as a child about the forest, flipped. Bolting onto the forest path and pumped iron all the way back to her town.<p>

With the night air combing it's chilly fingers through her hair, Nico couldn't help but smile at her afternoon with that funny, strange girl.  
>Despite how awful that redheaded youngster made her feel about what happened between the two of their pok'emon, she was mostly amused at the situation entirely.<br>How infuriated the younger girl was at the fact their pok'emon had mated together was hilarious. Umbreon was always cheeky presence in Nicos life.

Chuckling as she made it to the front door of her house, warm light from its interior glowing through the small rectangular windows on either side of the door frame. Wiping her feet on the welcome mat before twisting the door-knob and pushing the door inward.

'Tomorrow will be eventful...'

* * *

><p><strong>Yo yo, Bananaflake here! :)<strong>

**I know a lot of you won't necessarily find this story intriguing and I might rewrite and replace some sections of it later if I get around to it.**  
><strong>It's a pok'emonLove Live! Cross over, just an idea that really stuck inside my head.  
>I just needed to jot it down somewhere and I thought 'Hey, why don't I write it on fanfiction to see if anyone likes it?'<strong>  
><strong>I am working on Complication, but I have a few independent fics that will be ready soon enough! :3<br>*Cough*Chess*Cough* (;**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
